


Ghost, Rabbit (Prey)

by DinoWritesThings



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Being Chased, Blood, Claustrophobia, Hallucinations, Hiding, Panic, Prey - Freeform, Rabbits, Rire and Cain are only really mentioned??, but its them, dying, i.... dont know what to tag this, if there's anymore tags you think should be here, it's meant to be them, just tell me!!, lying??? maybe who knows if he was, theres a weird dream thing, you don't get their names or how they look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoWritesThings/pseuds/DinoWritesThings
Summary: Ghost hides, his rabbit heart threatens him. His neighbor scares him and his rabbit brains screams that he is being chases, that he will die. His rabbit heart beats faster and he wakes up. Again and again. Nothing makes sense.Every time you're caught, you know. Don't get caught, run.Everything around him felt like… a dream. A fantasy that he cannot partake in. With every breath he exhaled, with every tired gaze shot around the bar, he knew. He knew that he could never be like that, that being surrounded by others and not being crushed by loneliness is not something he will ever experience. As soon as more than one person entered a conversation that he was in… there was a reason his name was Ghost. Only one person ever knew of his existence, and that person isn’t here right now. So when Ghost laid his head on his folded arms to watch everyone else enjoy their lives… it isn’t too much of a stretch to say that he fell asleep.





	Ghost, Rabbit (Prey)

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick when I wrote this, so I apologize if it doesn't make any sense!!! Please give me constructive criticism!! Thank you in advance!  
> \- Dino

His heart beat threatens to kill him, a rabbit in a snare. Too many thoughts through his brain within the first few moments. _Run. Danger. He can and will kill you. Everyday someone dies and today cannot be your day. So run, run until you can’t run any longer, Rabbit._ He never understood why he called himself rabbit in his mind, they were so fragile, and Ghost had never been fragile. Every scar, bruise, and biting remark he muttered showed that. But, he was panicked. He swears that he’s dying every time his heart rate increases, every time he sees one of those… those shadows. He shakes his head and stands, noticing a glass of something at his table. He is sure he never ordered anything and when he picks up the glass to inspect it, there is a note that falls down. Picking it up, he reads it.

_You looked pretty lonely there, Bud! Also seemed tired so I bought you this!_

_S._

Ghost shakes his head and places the note in his pocket, staring at the drink for a couple more moments before he grabs it and downs it. He goes to the bar and places it silently down before he makes his way to the door. Something stops him, something always does.

 _Is someone looking at him?_ His heartbeat skyrockets, his breathing almost stops, and when he surveys the room, he finds it to be true. A man is staring at him and they make eye contact. Ghosts hands get clammy, he’s sweating and panicking. Why is no one else in the room? Why can’t he be invisible now? Wide eyed looks is what they give each other, until Ghost leans his weight against the door and slips out, running away as fast as possible. _Run, run faster. He’s after you and he wants to kill you. Wants to cut you up and look at your pretty insides, you mustn’t let him Run, run Run RUn RUN_ **_RUN!_ **

He slams the door to his apartment shut, locks every lock, and sees a note on the floor. The note that had been tucked under his door. He picks it up with shaking, clammy hands. He is tired of notes but they follow him, they follow and they torment him. They hurt him. He never has to leave, never has to speak, so why does he?

_Don’t forget to hide._

It’s in his own handwriting. Panic is a familiar feeling as he looks at the door, sees the many locks in place, then darts. He truly is a rabbit and if he faces much more, his heart may explode. His brain tells him that he knows the man at the bar, but he does not trust his brain. He knows no one, not even himself. Not even the rabbit. _Calm, calm,_ he begs of himself as he slides under the bed, hides behind boxes as the darkness of his apartment begs to choke him, to swallow him whole. He closes his eyes, trying to ignore how he is suffocating, how he is claustrophobic but stuck in this small space under his small bed.

Gun shots. Wait, those aren’t gunshots, but the rabbit in his brain disagrees. The rabbit that controls his heart disagrees. He looks on from behind boxes from under his bed as his door jingles, as the locks move. Every long limb crammed under his bed, every muscle completely still, his breathing small and quiet. His brain reminds him of who that man in the bar was.

His neighbor, the tall awkward, scary one. The one that talks to plants, Ghost doesn’t mind any of it except the scary part. It is silent again. Perfect silence. A relieved noise goes to escape him, but it gets stuck. It gets stuck in his throat as his eyes watch the door.

**BANG**

The door falls off of its hinges and Ghost can feel himself crying. He cries as he stays under the bed, but his crying is silent. Completely silent, silent as his heart speeds up, but his breathing slow downs.

_Rabbit, poor rabbit. You didn’t run fast enough and now you’re stuck. Stuck in your little hole and he will find you. He will find you and kill you, he will take the flesh from your skin and watch every movement, every twitch of your dying body makes. And he will love it. He will love to watch the light fade from you, rabbit. Rabbit, you should have ran further. Should have hid better. It’s too late, you can’t run._

He walks into Ghost’s apartment. He watches his boots on the floor, none of his neighbors say anything. Ghost hopes this is a dream, or a hallucination. Anything but what he knows to be true, what his brain is telling him. The boots move around the apartment and Ghost closes his eyes. He closes them and he prays. The boots stop before the bed as Ghost opens his eyes once more. They stop before taking a singular step back and then the man is leaning down. The man is leaning down to the floor and Ghost hides behind the boxes again, he hides in a way he hopes he can’t be seen. Not in the dark of his apartment at least. The man looks under and Ghosts closes his eyes as all of his muscles tense up. He closes his eyes as he hears the words escape from his neighbors lips.

“Oh, poor Rabbit,” it’s quiet, like much of his neighbor is, but not nervous. His ankle is grabbed and he is dragged out from under, if he could hear anything over his own heartbeat, if his throat would make a sound… The rabbit would scream. All he can do is stare up at Lawrence as the man’s blue eyes stare into him from the darkness. That is all he can do as the man hits him over the head and everything fades to darkness.

 _Rabbit, poor Rabbit, always thinks too much as he wakes up._ His brain reminds him of the fact he is running, running away from every danger there is. His heart thumps faster than any machine he has ever been around. Then he remembers, he is not rabbit. He is Ghost. He is Ghost as he looks around the bar, he is Ghost as he tries to cling to his dream, the only warning he has.

He is Ghost. Not a Ghost, not yet, and that is why he runs. That is why he is Rabbit. _Run faster Rabbit, you aren’t fast enough. The bad men will come and carve you, Rabbit._ Ghost looks around the bar, a nervous energy filling him up to the top. He sees another man in the bar, a drink in front of him he certainly did not order, and a note. He reads the note.

_Poor little rabbit._

That’s his brain and not the note, but he cannot read the note over the letters that his brain is sending onto the paper. He puts the note into his pocket and drinks the liquor. Rabbits, Ghosts don’t drink. He does not drink. But he did. He did and he will regret it. He walks over the stranger, his footsteps light on the floor.

“Hey uh…” the man stares at him, as if spooked, “What time is it?” his soft voice carries in the empty pub. The man stares at him, wide eyed, and Ghost wonders how he knows this man.

“Uh… it’s 1:45…” the man looks away and Ghost nods, turning to walk away. No matter if he thinks he knows the man or not… the man obviously is doing something and that is none of his business. The pushes the door open and slips outside, feeling the cool night air on his exposed skin.

 

Wait…

 

Exposed skin?

 

The scene changes and he is in a forest, the dirt under his bare feet. Two men with their backs turned to him are about fifty feet in front of him. _Not this. Not this,_ the rabbit begs _._

 

He turns around and runs, runs as he is fully exposed. Runs from the fox and the hunter. Run faster again and again. He is but a rabbit. He is but a rabbit.

 

Capture and he stares up, his eyes become foggy and he stares up. Blood pools on his stomach, stains his fingers, and he stares up. He stares up before he falls asleep.

 

He does not dream and he does not panic. The rabbit tells him that the chase is over, that he has been captured. The most he can do is… not panic and do as he is asked. He will never escape.

 

Staring at the walls he knows that he will never escape. The fox grabs his shoulder and he looks up at the small man, the one man in the room he does not know. The fox gives him a sharp-toothed grin as the hunter watches from a chair. Lawrence. Who is the fox?

“Ren,” the fox supplies and the rabbit nods. What name does he say? What name belongs to him? Ghost, rabbit. Which is he? He looks at the fox and whispers, his words barely heart over his own rabbit heart.

“I… I suppose I am Ghost…” he is unsure and Ren grins, baring teeth. Teeth fit to tear out a rabbit’s throat.

“You must be hungry, I’ll go cook something! Law, watch over our little rabbit.” a pat on the head and he is left on the couch, staring at Lawrence with a collar around his throat and his foot chained to the wall. Hunters, hunting, hunted. He has been hunted and now he is stuck. He brings his feet up to his chest and watches his legs. He is clothed. When did that happen?

“... How did…” Ghost trails off. Lawrence stares at him, silent.

“You… drank the drink and you uh… asked me what time it was…” he looks nervous and Ghost cannot understand why. His neighbor, one of his captors nervous, “You ran and Ren chased and I chased Ren.” the story is lackluster, but Ghost does not comment.

“So I hallucinated.” a statement, a fact. His stomach, the pain there, disagrees. Lawrence nods, and Ren is there, handing him a plate full of food. Both of them watch as he eats, and Ghost knows that he is still prey. They will still eat him, but he cannot fight. Prey do not fight. Tears stain his vision. Rabbits do not fight. The world goes dark as his heart beats faster. They just… die.

 

**YOU DIED!**

**RABBITS HEARTS EXPLODE IF THEY PANIC TOO MUCH!**

 

Ghost wakes up in his bed. He stares at the ceiling above him and he hears his neighbors. He wishes for quiet, peaceful quiet. He closes his eyes and wills them silent, but it does nothing. He gets up and gets dressed, but he does not feel accomplished. He leaves the building and goes find his friends. But he feels nothing. He feels empty. He is not satisfied.

 

He is not prey. Just a ghost. Just a ghost and no one sees him. People walk through him. He turns around and see both Ren and Lawrence, they do not see him. He watches the crowds, but no one sees him. He walks into places he never would have thought to enter before but… no one sees him.

 

He enters a cafe, and someone sees him.

 

He enters a lounge, and someone sees him.

 

He doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know.

 

He stares at the sun and wishes that he was anything but.

Someone grabs him, and he turns around to see two new men. They offer him a grin and a promise of revenge.

 

He is not prey.

 

He takes it.


End file.
